Rule 52
by DragonArtist93
Summary: Gibbs has a new rule. Light Gabby. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS, if I did, Tiva would have happened many seasons ago... But I digress.

* * *

It was a normal day in the bullpen; Tony and Ziva were bickering over the importance of watching every Bond movie while McGee was on his computer searching for information on their newest case.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks, you have to admit that they are helpful when you're out in the field." Tony smirked, leaning against his desk.

"I have never had a need for a shoe phone Tony." Ziva combated. She held up a paperclip and shook it lightly, reminding him about her assassin skills.

Gibbs walked in with his third cup of coffee in his hands. Today's case was turning out to be tiring on the older marine. To top it off, Abby was in a bad mood. She nearly ripped Tim's head off when he tried to help her. She also wasn't listening to any music; that was always a bad sign.

"Hey boss." Tony jumped back to his desk and promptly got to work. "I was just… well… please don't smack me."

Gibbs glared icily; he wasn't in the mood for any stupidity today. Just as he was about to sit down Abby came around the corner stomping loudly.

"I can't believe it!" She shouted while marching into the bullpen. Her face was three shades of red. Her limbs were twitching and swinging, threatening to break something.

"What?" McGee asked, looking up from his screen for the first time this morning.

"Remember Teedler? No? Well he was the creep that I dated for three months before learning he was married for the last ten years!" Her body curled up slightly with hatred.

"What did you do?" DiNozzo asked, leaning back in his chair. His elbow missed his desk, causing him to lose balance and fall out of his chair.

"I dumped him and told his wife everything. Thankfully she forgave me and divorced his sorry behind." She continued, ignoring him completely.

"What seems to be the problem then?" Ziva wondered aloud between the snickers.

"He has the nerve to ask me out!" Abby's hands shot up angrily, knocking the coffee out of Gibbs' grip.

The whole room went silent. No one dared to even breathe. Nobody broke rule 23 and expected to live, especially when it was Gibbs.

If it had been anyone else Gibbs would have smacked them into next week, but this was his Abby. He never laid a finger on her, even when his nerves were frayed. He sighed grumpily and left for the coffee shop. It took everything he had not to growl as he punched the elevator buttons.

"Gibbs I'm so sorry!" She yelled, racing to the elevator. "Wait!" But he was gone.

"What were you thinking Abby?" Ziva asked being the only one recovered enough from the shock to respond. "Abby? Where did she go?"

Tony shrugged as he climbed back into his chair; he remembered when he broke Rule 23, his head still ached from that one.

* * *

Down in her lab Abby was pacing frantically. Just as she made the thirty-third lap around her worst nightmare came in.

"What do you want Teedler?" She spit her words, hoping her evil glare would make him leave.

"Look baby-"

"Don't even." Abby growled lowly, making her point clear.

"I made a mistake, please forgive me. I never loved her, only you. Please take me back." He stepped forward causing Abby to hiss warningly.

She couldn't handle is stupidity; she needed Gibbs, even if he was going to smack her.

Teedler followed her out of the lab and into the bullpen. Once they were there he grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm already dating someone else!" She whipped around and yelled instinctively. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it.

Tony, Ziva and McGee's head shot up and met her eyes with shock. Sure she was allowed to date, she was a big girl. But everyone knew she always went to Gibbs for advice first. Plus Abby had a habit of telling every person she came into contact with.

"Oh yeah, who?" Teedler challenged.

Abby's jaw clenched, she was a terrible liar and she hadn't meant to say anything.

"Abbs." Gibbs appeared next to her and handed her a Caf-Pow. "I have a meeting with Vance, but after that we need to talk." He kissed her on the cheek as a sign of peace between them and left.

_Yes we do._ Abby thought to herself, a knot forming in her stomach. She watched him leave, wishing he'd never showed up in the first place. She knew that Teedler would assume that Gibbs was the one but she didn't have the energy to correct him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Teedler spoke first.

"I have a soft spot for silver hair." She ducked out quickly, too nervous and embarrassed to confront any of them.

* * *

"It's not true!" Abby shouted to herself. And it wasn't, at least not entirely. She did love him, but she didn't want the relationship to change. She liked the way things were already and was too afraid of the possibility of ruining it.

"What's not true Abbs?" Gibbs asked, walking up next to her.

"Everyone thinks we're dating now." She lowered her head guiltily.

"I know." He pulled her into a hug.

"You do?" Her head shot up.

"I just talked to him. It took everything I had not to beat him. Today has been a long day and I didn't want to waste my time telling some loser about our relationship." He sighed, taking another sip of coffee.

"I didn't mean to; he wouldn't leave me alone, it just came out."

"It's okay." He kissed her on the head. "Rule 52, Abbs." He whispered.

She racked her brain over all his rules. It took a long moment before it occurred to her that he only had 51 rules. "What's that?"

"Always help family, even if it interferes with all other rules."

She hugged him back, glad that nothing had changed.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was short. This just popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave so I decided to break my own personal rule and make it into a one-shot. Please don't be mad about the OC, I don't like them either, but I needed someone to be her ex. I have no intention of turning this into a longer fic. But tell me what you think please :) I always respond


End file.
